


¿Me quiere? ¿No me quiere?

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Magizoologist Luna Lovegood, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romanticism, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Luego de tanto tiempo pensándose, preocupados por el otro sin decir nada. Sólo necesitaban un empujoncito para reconocer sus sentimientos. ¿Comer dentro de una burbuja los hará aclararse y confesar sus sentimientos?...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 2





	1. Como llegamos a esto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radenzaprior (wiseatenea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseatenea/gifts).



_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2020/2021** **" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).**

 _BETA_ : Nea -bestcommenterever- Poulain (Y muchísimas gracias por la ayuda con el título).

El regalo es para _Radenzaprior,_ su petición: _Una historia de Luna y Neville (Romántico o Platónico)._

* * *

Ya habían terminado la escuela pero aún tenían problemas para decidir qué profesión elegir. Mientras estaban en Hogwarts todo parecía tan obvio y no era lo mismo cuando te tocaba pensar en el futuro y en el tiempo que podrías ejercer cada carrera; todo se empezaba a complicar.

A veces era más sencillo tomar decisiones apoyándote en las opiniones de tus amigos. Una noche podrían reunirse y conversar sobre las ideas laborales de cada uno, quizás luego de eso ya podrían tomar sus propias decisiones y hacer sus propios planes.

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place, colocaron sobre la mesa bolsas de dulces y algunas chucherías saladas, botellas de jugo de calabaza y limonada explosiva. Sabían que estarían ahí por un buen rato así que iban preparados para conversar hasta la madrugada sobre cinco empleos totalmente diferentes, no podían negar que estaban emocionados.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué Luna no pudo venir hoy? —preguntó Harry, volteando a ver a las chicas.

—Dijo que tenía que estar con su padre —respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ella se habrá decidido? —murmuró Ron por lo bajo agarrando un puñado de papitas.

—No lo sé, Ron. Pero se le ve muy emocionada cuando habla de sus criaturas inexistentes —dijo Ginny, rodando los ojos.

—Neville, ¿en qué piensas? —exclamó Harry al darse cuenta que su amigo tenía la vista perdida.

—¿Hm? —musitó sobresaltado—. Me distraje, lo siento. —Sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse—. Nada, comencemos con esto.

Cada uno tomó uno de los vasos que estaban sobre la mesa y le dieron un sorbo. Nadie decía nada y el silencio empezaba a hacerse algo pesado. Hermione decidió ir primero porque prácticamente ya sabía lo que haría y estaba ahí, más que todo, para ayudarlos con sus decisiones.

Monologó sobre lo mucho que significaba para ella que los derechos de los elfos se cumplieran y que la única forma de hacer un cambio real sería desde el Ministerio. Enumeró los puestos que podría obtener con sus calificaciones y los comparó con aquellos que más le convenían para expandir su organización en la comunidad mágica. Parecía haber ensayado lo que diría por la fluidez con la que hablaba.

Luego fue el turno de Ron, quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría. Sólo quería apoyar a su familia lo más que pudiera y eso significaba que necesitaría un trabajo en donde le dejasen empezar enseguida para poder ayudarlos lo más pronto posible. Claro, a él le hubiese fascinado jugar Quidditch profesionalmente pero había comprobado en el colegio que esa no sería la mejor idea.

Ginny empezó a hablar apenas salió el tema del Quidditch: sabía que su más grande sueño era ser parte del equipo nacional pero primero debía apuntarse a las pruebas para otro grupo y practicar mucho más; quizás en el futuro sí podría entrar al equipo de Gran Bretaña. Harry le recomendó que se inscribiera para las pruebas de acceso a las Arpías de Holyhead, que eran las más cercanas a la fecha, y que con ellas empezara a formarse.

Harry les dijo que hasta hace un tiempo él quería ser auror y que en el departamento lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos, pero que realmente ya no le parecía tan interesante esa idea. Quizás podría dar clases en Hogwarts, había disfrutado mucho enseñando al Ejército de Dumbledore y creía que sería capaz de transmitirle mucho más al mundo mágico de esa forma. Aunque dejó caer que también le llamaba la atención la medimagia y que pudiera ser una buena idea convertirse en sanador.

Neville no comentó gran cosa mientras sus amigos expresaban sus ideas porque, aunque los oía, no les prestaba atención. No los escuchaba. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y no salió hasta que los muchachos le chasquearon los dedos al lado de su oído:

—Neville, hoy estás ido —opinó Harry preocupado—. Tienes algo serio en mente. —Soltó una corta risa—. Luna diría que son los nargles rondando por tu cabeza.

Neville se limitó a reír nervioso; justo estaba pensando en ella y en lo inquieto que estuvo durante la batalla al no saber cómo estaba. Ya había pasado un año de eso pero él no podía dejar de imaginar qué hubiese pasado si esa misma noche le hubiese dicho que la quería.

—¿Quieres empezar con lo que te gustaría ser a ver si…? —intentó decir Hermione pero tuvo que voltearse a ver a Ron con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Cualquiera diría que te gusta Luna —susurró creyendo que nadie lo escucharía y se llevó las manos a la boca tan pronto se dio cuenta que lo había dicho más alto de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qu... Qué? ¿A mí? —Neville se rascó la nuca, incómodo—. ¿Por qué crees eso? Hm, que va… —Hubo un momento de silencio—. No, no.

—Neville, un poco más y te pones del color de mi cabello —dijo Ginny pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…, tranquilos. —Su sonrisa era diferente y no retiraba la vista del suelo, parecía interesarle mucho la madera desteñida del piso.

—¿Neville? —musitó Harry intentando atraer su atención.

—Te gusta Luna —afirmó Hermione con ese tono que usaba cuando decía algo que le parecía obvio.

—No, vale… ¿Por qué piensan eso? —Neville no encontraba forma de calmar sus nervios—. Bueno, sí. Bien… ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta Luna!

—Neville, eso es bueno —dijo Ginny sacudiéndolo de un lado al otro—. No tienes que avergonzarte de eso.

—Yo lo decía en brom… ¡Auch! —Ron no pudo terminar su frase porque Harry le dio un codazo.

—Deberías decirle, Neville. —Harry se echó hacia adelante en su asiento.

—No, no. —Neville comenzó a mover los brazos frente a él—. No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? Luna es un amor de persona —opinó Ginny con la esperanza de convencerlo.

—Me da miedo… —Ya no sabía muy bien qué hacer—. No quiero que se estropee lo que ya tenemos.

—No la vas a perder por invitarla a salir —aseguró Hermione apoyando el punto que Ginny intentaba probar.

—¿Cómo lo saben? —Neville las observaba curioso e intranquilo.

—Es Luna —dijo Ginny procurando ser comprensiva—. Le sigue hablando a los que le han dicho Lunática, ¿crees que te va a dejar de hablar si le dices que te gusta?

—No sé —musitó alzando los hombros—. No creo que pueda —suspiró cerrando los ojos.

—Yo creo que deberías intentarlo. —Harry no era muy bueno con estos temas pero Neville era su amigo y quería ayudarlo—. No pierdes nada.

—¿Y si dice que no? —Se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Pues… Te recompones y esperas. Quizás ella no es la ideal. —Ginny sí sabía lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿De verdad creen que es una buena idea? —Casi no se le entendía con las manos ocultando su rostro.

—¡Sí! —soltaron todos al unísono.

—Y si no... Estamos aquí para apoyarte —dijo Ron desde su asiento metiéndose otro puñado de dulces en la boca.

—Está bien —declaró—. Cuando pueda lo haré. —Neville quería mostrar que podía ser valiente pero por dentro estaba muerto de miedo; aún no se convencía.

—Mejor pongámonos con tu carrera antes de que se haga más tarde —opinó Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la reunión con sus amigos y por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba sacar la valentía para buscar a Luna y pedirle una cita.

Una noche salió el tema mientras hablaba con su abuela y ella le recomendó que escribiera lo que quería decirle para que se relajara. Enseguida supo que había sido una idea muy buena y se fue a su habitación, estuvo horas y horas rayando pedazos de pergamino sin éxito.

Se desesperaba cada vez que veía la tinta, la pluma y el pergamino sobre la mesa porque no lograba dar con las palabras correctas, debía aceptar que la caligrafía tampoco lo ayudaba para que fuese una nota presentable. No perdía la esperanza pero tampoco le parecía que pudiese dar pronto con el resultado deseado.

Ya era el quinto día y decidió que de esa noche no podía pasar, así que arrastró la silla y se sentó frente a la mesa. Tomó un trozo de pergamino de la gaveta y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, mojó la pluma con la tinta verde que le había regalado Luna y se dispuso a escribir. Pero seguía teniendo el mismo problema: ¿qué le iba a decir?

_Hola, Luna. ¿Quieres salir en una cita conmigo?_

«No, sigue siendo demasiado seco y directo». Arrugó el pergamino y lo lanzó al rincón del cuarto donde ya se empezaba a formar una montaña de pergaminos y tinta corrida.

_Hola, Luna. Esto te puede parecer extraño pero quisiera que salieras conmigo, ¿aceptas?_

«No tengo tacto. ¡No puedo hacer esto!». Neville no quería rendirse, se lo había prometido a su abuela. La iba a invitar.

Hula _,_ Lona _. Quizás ya tenga la valentía para decirte esto y me gustaría que aceptaras salir conmigo, creo que podríamos ir a comer o caminar por un parque o sólo tomar un café. Me encantaría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo._

«Creo que este es, parece que me pude expres… ¡Mierda! Escribí el principio mal». Pensó dándose un golpe en la frente con el pergamino arrugado en la mano.

_Hola, Luna. Hoy me decidí a hacer lo que llevo tiempo imaginando. ¿Quisieras salir en una cita conmigo? Podríamos ir a comer o pasear por un parque, si quieres podemos ir sólo a tomar un café. Me gustaría mucho pasar más tiempo contigo. Espero tú respuesta._

«Este es, ahora no la cagues y déjala secar con calma… Deja la pluma a un lado que vas a manchar todo si sigues temblando así».

Cerró el botecito de tinta intentando no tumbarlo y mancharlo todo, colocó la pluma a un lado y observó lo que había escrito, lo releyó hasta que estuvo seguro que la tinta estaba seca. Llevó el trozo de pergamino donde su abuela y esperó su opinión con una sonrisa. Ella lo abrazó, alegre y orgullosa, su nieto había logrado algo que quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Ahora te falta enviárselo, ¿quieres que lo haga yo? —le preguntó soltándolo y viéndolo a los ojos.

—No, yo soy quien tiene que hacerlo —respondió Neville tragando saliva con dificultad por los nervios—. Mejor lo hago ya mismo, antes de que me arrepienta.

Regresó a su cuarto y buscó un sobre en las gavetas del escritorio, sacó también el sello y la cera que habían pertenecido a su padre y se dispuso a cerrar la carta. Dobló el pergamino por la mitad, con mucho cuidado, no podía arruinarlo ahora. Aún temblando ligeramente, metió la nota dentro del sobre y lo cerró con delicadeza, pensando que, gracias a su suerte, quizás se podría romper si lo hacía todo muy rápido.

Neville se quedó un rato viendo el sello que representaba el escudo de la familia Longbottom, nunca lo había utilizado antes; mejor dicho, no había hecho nada tan importante como para tener que usarlo. Le hubiese encantado que sus padres pudiesen estar con él y hacerlos sentir orgullosos de lo que podía hacer, de la forma en la que ayudó antes, durante y después de la guerra. Más que todo, deseaba que estuvieran felices con las decisiones que él tomaba en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Derritió la cera y dejó caer unas gotas encima del sobre, enseguida presionó el sello contra el líquido caliente y lo dejó un rato para asegurarse de que el escudo quedara bien definido; le parecía un diseño muy bonito como para no apreciarlo. Levantó el sello con delicadeza para observarlo atentamente y verificar si había quedado bien.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio el resultado final mientras guardaba la cera y el sello en su lugar. Él mismo comenzaba a sentirse bastante orondo del buen trabajo que hizo pero eso no le quitaba los nervios que le provocaba todo el proceso. A sabiendas de que lo podía escribir a mano, Neville tomó la varita y, con unos giros de muñeca, colocó toda la información necesaria en la parte frontal del sobre, sin darse cuenta que le había faltado algo importante. Objetivamente, pensó que nunca le había puesto tanto esfuerzo a algo en la vida y eso le aseguró que ella era muy importante para él, que Luna lo valía todo.

Ya el sol había empezado a esconderse pero eso no lo detuvo y se fue a la oficina de correos del pueblo donde vivía con su abuela. Le entregó la carta a la dependienta antes de escoger una lechuza y realizar el pago, ella no le prestó mucha atención a lo que hacía. Firmó el recibo mientras observaba como la señora abría la jaula del ave y ataba la carta a su pata, exclamando la dirección antes de dejarla salir del local.

Se despidió de la encargada con un asentimiento de cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El camino de regreso a su casa no era muy largo. Neville intentó no pensar en la carta que acababa de enviar aunque se le hizo difícil no darle vueltas al asunto y estaba muy nervioso. Aún le daba miedo que Luna lo rechazara y todo cambiara entre ellos, pero ya no podía hacer nada, sólo tenía que esperar.

Llegó a su casa un poco cansado aunque, si lo pensaba bien, lo que quería era dormir para no seguir reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho e imaginándose las posibles respuestas de Luna. Le dijo buenas noches a su abuela y se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta la coronilla con la manta. Enseguida cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que eso lo ayudara.

Se quedó dormido después de un rato y soñó con su idea de cita perfecta: visualizó el restaurante y los platos que tenían sobre la mesa, casi podía saborear el vino con el que acompañaba su comida y la veía a ella frente a él, sonriente como siempre, enamorándolo aún más. El problema vino cuando se despertó sobresaltado al darse cuenta de que no había puesto su nombre en la carta. «¿Cómo va a saber que soy yo?»

* * *

La familia Lovegood estaba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar. El agua para dos tazas de té hervía en una tetera y un agradable aroma a limón inundaba la estancia por el pastel que estaba en el horno. Xenophilius picaba un poco de fruta y Luna rellenaba varios panes, ambos tenían hambre y procuraron preparar todo rápido para poder empezar a comer pronto.

Luna terminó con su parte y colocó el plato sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, jaló una silla para esperar a que su papá viniera con la fruta y la infusión de gurdirraíz. Pensaba escribirles a los chicos para saber en qué había quedado la reunión a la que no había podido asistir.

Xenophilius decidió dejar la ventana de la cocina abierta para que se disiparan los olores y se ventilara un poco el lugar. Trajo a la mesa la fruta y la tetera, se sentó al lado de su hija y empezaron a comer. Ya era bastante tarde pero recién habían regresado de recolectar información sobre unas criaturas asombrosas que sólo podían encontrar al norte del país.

Cenaron en silencio con el rumiar del viento de fondo, parecía que nada perturbaría esa tranquilidad que se percibía en el ambiente. De pronto oyeron el ulular de una lechuza, fueron a la cocina y observaron como un ave entraba por la ventana, posándose en una esquina de la mesa más cercana.

Luna le dio unas chuches mientras que Xenophilius desataba la carta de su pata y se la daba a su hija. Al querer abrirla se dio cuenta del intrincado sello que mantenía el sobre cerrado pero no identificaba de dónde era. Le preguntó a su padre, quien tampoco logró descifrar el origen de la carta aunque sí le parecía haber visto ese escudo en el pasado.

Sacó el trozo de pergamino del sobre y lo desdobló. No tuvo necesidad de buscar el nombre del remitente porque esa caligrafía la reconocería donde fuera, Neville escribía de una forma particular que no permitía que confundieras su letra con la de alguien más.

La duda y la preocupación la invadieron de inmediato, así que leyó el contenido lo más rápido que pudo pero se detuvo a la mitad de la nota por los nervios. «¿Neville me está pidiendo que salgamos?». Abrió los ojos como platos, haciendo que su padre se colocara a su lado para intentar entender qué había dejado a su hija en ese estado.

—¿Neville me está pidiendo que salgamos? —Luna volteó el rostro para ver a su papá.

—Eso parece, mi Luna. —Xenophilius la atrajo en un abrazo—. ¿No te emociona?

—Hm. —Aún estaba en shock—. Nunca me imaginé que esto pasaría.

—No te preocupes. Si no estás lista puedes decirle que no.

—No, no es eso. —Se acercó la nota al pecho viendo a su papá a los ojos—. Estoy nerviosa.

—Primero deberías responderle. —Xenophilius sólo intentaba ser un padre comprensivo—. Estoy seguro que él estará peor que tú.

—Es verdad —exclamó saliendo de la cocina.

Luna fue a buscar un trozo limpio de pergamino a la sala y escribió su respuesta sobre él. Sabía que la letra se veía horrible por el ligero temblor que tenía en las manos pero el mensaje era entendible. Dobló la nota y la colocó dentro del mismo sobre, volviéndolo a atar a la pata del ave mientras le daba otro par de chucherías y le repetía varias veces la dirección, asegurándose de que ella llegara sin problemas a donde tenía que ir.

Los Lovegood observaron desde la ventana cómo se alejaba la lechuza. Luna se refugió en los brazos de su padre pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Podía sentir como Xenophilius le acariciaba el cabello para que se tranquilizara, eso siempre la ayudaba y él lo sabía.

Luna se separó de él y regresó a la mesa con la nota aún entre las manos, se sentó y releyó el mensaje varias veces mientras intentaba terminar de comer. Podía sentir la mirada de su padre sobre ella. Sabía que él estaba preocupado porque ella no había dicho nada en un rato y eso era extraño, pero intentaba ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos antes de decir algo más y sacar conclusiones.

—Estamos en octubre, me vestiré de naranja para combinar con la estación —murmuró Luna levantando el rostro.

—Si quieres puedes ir a visitarlo para que cuadren los detalles. —Xenophilius procuraba apoyar a su hija, sabía desde hace tiempo que a ella le gustaba el joven Longbottom.

—Le dije que me los enviara, que yo no tenía problema —respondió curvando los labios en una sonrisa—. Aún no me lo creo, papá.

Xenophilius no quiso decirle nada más, no se le daba muy bien actuar y prefería no comentar algo que hiciera sentir mal a su pequeña. A Luna le pareció extraño que él hubiera cortado la conversación de esa forma pero lo ignoró y se dispuso a recoger los platos, los llevó a la cocina y con una floritura puso a que se lavaran solos.

Su padre seguía estático a un lado de la mesa, sin pronunciar palabra. Se veía pensativo, tanto que casi podía ver al hámster dentro de su mente correr en busca de ideas. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sobresaltara, antes de despedirse e irse a su habitación. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y sería mejor si estaba a solas.

Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta al ingresar a su cuarto. Era consciente de que aún temblaba un poco y le parecía normal luego de lo que había sucedido, también influía que ella llevaba un par de años deseando que algo como eso pasara y la llegada de esa carta, justo en ese momento, la había tomado por sorpresa.

Luna se acostó con el pergamino en la mano, ya lo había leído más de lo que le gustaría admitir pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le impactó que Neville le propusiera salir, no porque ella no lo valiera sino porque no creía que él se podría interesar en alguien como ella. «¿No le preocupará que lo tilden de loco por andar conmigo?».

Dobló la carta y la colocó debajo de la almohada, la quería tener cerca y ese fue el primer lugar que se le ocurrió. Se intentó acordar de su respuesta para ver si Neville podría haberla entendido mal o diferente pero no le consiguió una explicación escondida a lo que había escrito:

_Hola, Neville. También me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo, no nos vemos mucho últimamente y eso me entristece. Espero los detalles. ¡Un abrazo!_

Le pidió a Merlín que todo eso no fuese un sueño, incluso se pellizcó un par de veces en los brazos para asegurarse que estaba realmente despierta. Apenas cerró los ojos se quedó dormida y vio a su madre en el sueño, hacía tiempo que no le pasaba eso. Pandora le decía que se dejara llevar por las emociones, que una oportunidad como esa no se le presentaba a muchos y que ella debía sentirse especial porque la misma persona que a ella le gustaba compartía esos sentimientos.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y, muy alegremente, preparó el desayuno. Le contó a su padre sobre el sueño que tuvo y él le dijo que también estaba emocionado pero que era mejor si se lo tomaba con calma para que no terminase con el corazón roto. A Luna le pareció ver, por un milisegundo, una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su padre.

* * *

Bueno... Eso fue el primer capítulo.

NdA: Sí, nos estamos poniendo clichés aquí (y lo que sigue... muajajajaja)

Me sentaré a esperar sus crucios, kudos o comentarios con una taza de chocolate caliente.


	2. ¿En serio?

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2020/2021" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 _BETA_ : Nea -bestcommenterever- Poulain.

* * *

Llegó el tan esperado día; las horas pasaban más rápido de lo que a Neville le hubiese gustado. Se había levantado tarde porque el insomnio pudo con él al principio de la noche y luego tuvo que ayudar a su abuela con la limpieza del jardín. Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las tres de la tarde y se iba a ver con Luna en tres horas; aún le quedaba comer, bañarse y decidir qué se iba a poner. Sabía que estaba más nervioso de lo normal por la forma en la que sus manos sudaban desde que se despertó, incluso pensó en hechizarse para que Luna no lo sintiera si le tomaba la mano.

Entró a la cocina e intentó almorzar con su abuela, debía aceptar que lo poco que comió fue para que ella no se preocupara por su salud. Corrió hasta su cuarto y se detuvo frente al armario a decidir cuál suéter sería el indicado y qué pantalón debía ponerse. Unos treinta minutos después tenía sobre la cama un jersey naranja, unos _jeans_ marrón claro y unas botas vinotinto en el suelo.

Se duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y, aunque no estaba seguro que todo combinara bien, salió de su habitación para avisarle a su abuela que ya estaba listo y que se iría en cualquier momento. Recibió gustoso el abrazo que ella le dio, tomó fuerzas de ahí e intentó no entrar en pánico antes de separarse y despedirse. Agarró su varita de la mesa del comedor y desapareció.

* * *

Luna cerró la puerta de su habitación y se deslizó por ella hasta el suelo. Había llegado el momento de prepararse para su cita con Neville y no lograba decidirse cuál de los dos vestidos se pondría: el amarillo con dibujos de calabazas o el anaranjado con las siluetas de hojas en rojo. Estuvo trabajando en ambas prendas desde que le llegó la carta con los detalles y ahora tenía las dos sobre la cama sin poder escoger cuál sería la más adecuada.

Se quedó un rato sentada frente al espejo mientras se peinaba. «Me puedo poner el de las hojas hoy y el otro si volvemos a salir». Debía aceptar que idealizó mucho el momento, la emoción sacó lo mejor de ella al diseñar dos vestidos en vez de uno, pero había soñado con esa oportunidad durante tanto tiempo que no podía comportarse de otra forma antes de que sucediera.

Se ató las botas cuando tuvo el vestido puesto y se colocó un cintillo amarillo en el cabello, unos aretes color naranja y un par de pulseras. Ya eran casi las cinco y Luna no salía de su habitación, tenía entre sus manos la carta con la dirección a la que iría y seguía leyendo el contenido con la ligera idea de que podía ser una broma o que Neville no se presentaría. «Levántate y vete de una vez que vas a llegar tarde si no te mueves».

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto lentamente y notó que temblaba un poco, escondió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y fue a la sala a despedirse de su padre, escuchó los consejos que le dio y quedó envuelta entre sus brazos por unos minutos. Se separó de él a la fuerza y movió la varita para desaparecer con un simple _plof_.

* * *

Ya Neville había llegado y esperó unos minutos frente a la valla con el nombre del restaurante, era un lugar muggle del que había leído mucho y le pareció bastante romántico poder comer en un parque. Esperaba que las opiniones que había visto no estuvieran equivocadas y ambos disfrutaran de un tiempo juntos.

Luna se apareció lo más cerca posible del parque y caminó un par de calles, dio el último cruce a la izquierda y vio a Neville de pie jugando nervioso con los dedos. «Al menos no es una broma, él está aquí». Se pasó los dedos por el cabello haciéndose un poco de daño por la fuerza y volvió a esconder las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta amarilla que se había puesto.

Luna se detuvo a un lado de la valla y se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro, sin saber qué decir. Llevaban más de un mes sin verse y les parecía un sueño estar en esa situación:

—Hoy estás muy linda. —Neville decidió dar un paso hacia la puerta. «Ella aceptó y vino, ¿en serio me estará dando una oportunidad?».

—Gracias. —Le dedicó una sonrisa—. La combinación de colores que te pusiste también es muy festiva. —Luna entró por el hueco que se había creado. «No puedo creer que de verdad me invitó».

Caminaron hasta pasar sobre un puente para llegar a la recepción del restaurante y pidieron su mesa. Los llevaron hasta una burbuja transparente con una tabla redonda de madera sobre un tronco en el medio y dos sillas azul claro, había varias plantas alrededor en pequeñas macetas y los dejaron a solas por un momento para que decidieran lo que comerían:

—¿Qué te provoca, Luna? —Neville abrió la carta sobre la mesa observando a su cita disimuladamente.

—Quizás podemos pedir algo para comer juntos. —Luna revisó la parte de entradas—. ¿Te parecen bien unas ensaladas? —Se volteó hacia Neville—. Luego vemos si pedimos algo más.

—Claro, perfecto. —Llamó al mesero y le pidieron tres tipos de ensaladas y una garrafa de limonada. «A Luna se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que tenían de frutos rojos… parece que le encantan».

El camarero se fue con los dos menús y el papelito con su orden, dejándolos a solas dentro de la burbuja. Neville se levantó de su silla y se acercó a un par de plantas que le habían llamado la atención, enseguida sintió a Luna detrás de él y se tambaleó cuando quiso levantarse. Ella curvó los labios en una sonrisa y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo:

—Esa planta no la estudiamos en clase, ¿o sí? —Luna intentó sacar un tema que a Neville le gustara mucho.

—No. Son magnolias —respondió Neville girando el rostro para verla a ella—. A mi abuela le gustan mucho y por eso las reconozco.

—¿Son muy comunes entre los muggles? —Luna no retiraba su sonrisa.

—Sí, las he visto en muchas revistas. —Neville se emocionó al ver esa flor ahí—. Le llevé unas cuantas a la profesora Sprout para que las tuviera en el invernadero.

—¡Qué lindo! —Pudo ver a Neville sonreírle. «Sí que se ve dulce».

—Espero que te guste el lugar. —Dos meseros llegaron con las ensaladas y la bebida.

—Me gusta mucho que esté dentro de un parque tan apacible —murmuró Luna sentándose nuevamente.

—Me alegra —dijo Neville arrastrando la silla de Luna hacia atrás.

Neville le sirvió un poco de cada ensalada en un plato a Luna y le llenó el vaso con la limonada, enseguida hizo lo mismo con su propia ración y jaló la silla para sentarse. Observó cómo ella se llevaba la bebida a los labios y probaba el líquido color rosado, parecía que le había gustado por la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaron y la imitó, sorprendiéndose de igual forma por la combinación tan dulce que resultaba del limón y con frutos rojos.

—Y entonces… ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Neville pinchando unas lechugas con el tenedor.

—El otro día conseguimos la especie que necesitábamos de una criatura —respondió ella clavando el cubierto en unos trozos de tomate.

—¿Del que escribieron en la última revista? —murmuró entre bocados.

—¿La lees todos los meses? —Luna se había sorprendido un poco.

—¡Sí! —exclamó emocionado—. A mi abuela y a mí nos parecen bastante interesantes sus artículos.

—No sabía que lo seguías recibiendo después de que nos graduamos —susurró Luna vertiendo más limonada en su vaso.

—Claro, me encanta. —Neville no despegó la vista del plato para esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Y tú qué has hecho? —Luna decidió darle a él el chance de hablar un poco.

—Luego de la reunión con los chicos estuve carteándome con la profesora Sprout para irme a entrenar con ella antes de ir al instituto y certificarme. —Neville dejó el tenedor a un lado.

—¿Planeas ser profesor en Hogwarts? —Luna pensó que eso sería perfecto.

—Mmm —musitó mientras asentía—, eso fue lo que decidí durante la reunión.

—¿Y eso? —Luna dejó de comer para prestarle atención a su cita—. ¿De eso fue que terminaron hablando aquel día?

—Te explico. El día que fuimos a casa de Harry conversamos sobre la profesión que queríamos tener. —Ambos habían terminado de comer la ensalada que se sirvieron—. ¿Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo y hablamos sobre eso?

—¿Podemos ir por el parque ahora? —Luna no se esperaba que eso fuese posible.

—Sí, sí. —Le sonrió levantándose de la mesa—. Es una de las actividades que tienen y para eso nos dieron una llave en la recepción.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó agarrando la llave que le estaba mostrando Neville—. Entonces vamos.

Salieron de ahí y cerraron el candado que protegía su burbuja. Luna le volvió a dar la llave a Neville y empezaron a caminar hacia unos árboles bastante frondosos que a ella le llamaron la atención.

—A ver, quiero escuchar por qué quieres enseñar Herbología. —Luna se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol.

—Uhm —musitó rascándose la nuca—, me gustan mucho las plantas y creo que me gustarán mucho más si logro hacer que otros también las aprecien.

—Prueba conmigo. —Luna le dedicó esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto le fascinaba a Neville—. Enséñame lo que sepas sobre algo de lo que nos rodea.

Neville fue hasta un pequeño matorral de flores amarillas y unos globitos mullidos de color blanco, se arrodilló sobre la grama y le hizo señas a ella para que se sentara a su lado:

—¿Conoces esta planta? —le preguntó, señalándola—. Se llama Diente de León —siguió cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no tiene forma de diente, ¿por qué tiene ese nombre? —Luna arqueó una ceja intrigada.

—¿Ves el margen de las hojas? —dijo Neville colocando una mano debajo de la hoja más cercana y esperó el asentimiento de Luna antes de continuar—. La forma se parece a tener una fila de dientes y de ahí sale la primera parte del nombre. —Podía ver cómo Luna ensanchaba su sonrisa—. León fue uno de los primeros médicos que recetaron esta planta.

—Neville, ¿dónde aprendiste sobre lo que no vimos en clase? —Luna estaba muy feliz.

—Estoy suscrito a un par de revistas sobre hierbas y esas cosas. —Agarró una de las bolitas blancas acercándosela a Luna—. Sopla.

Ella le hizo caso. Unos segundos después abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejó escapar una corta risa cuando vio las partículas blancas volar en la dirección en la que ella había soplado:

—Esas pequeñas cosas que se dispersaron son parte de la fruta. —Luna abrió aún más los ojos.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Ella estaba asombrada—. ¿Dices que eso tan suave es el fruto?

—Sí, sí. —Neville la entendía, él también pensó lo mismo cuando lo supo—. Y las hojas se ponen en algunas ensaladas.

—¿Crees que alguna de las que pedimos tenga? —Luna comenzó a aplaudir de felicidad.

—Podemos preguntar si quieres. —Neville se levantó y le tendió una mano a Luna para ayudarla.

Neville continuó explicándole a Luna sobre los usos que le habían descubierto los muggles, le comentó sobre todas vitaminas que tenía y cómo qué se usaba, le dijo que se preparaban infusiones para mejorar la digestión y que había gente que lo utilizaba en cápsulas o extracto para rejuvenecer la piel.

A Luna la absorbió totalmente la forma en la que le enumeraba los datos de la dichosa planta, además que era bastante linda y llamativa por tener las flores de ese amarillo tan vibrante. Ahora, aunque ella no necesitaba que la convencieran de que Neville sería un excelente profesor, supo que de verdad le apasionaba la Herbología.

—Luna… —susurró Neville cuando terminó de hablar—. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

—Seguir a mi padre —respondió aún sin dejar de sonreír—, aunque quizás primero me pase unos años estudiando animales.

—¿Quieres ser magizoologista? —Neville sabía que le iría muy bien en esa profesión.

—Las criaturas son muy impresionantes —dijo volteando el rostro para ver a Neville a los ojos—. Dime, ¿puedes escoger una planta y asegurar que esa es tu favorita?

—Imposible, todas tienen cosas que me fascinan. —Con esa simple pregunta Neville comprendió cuánto le gustaban a Luna los animales.

—Pues yo nunca logro decidir una criatura. Todas son asombrosas.

—Claro, te entiendo totalmente. —Ahora era él quien no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba realmente feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con Luna.

—Asumiré que tampoco tienes un tipo de animal que te guste más —dijo Neville empezando a caminar nuevamente hacia su burbuja.

—Me gustan mucho todas las criaturas que vuelan —respondió Luna siguiéndolo en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta transparente—. ¿Me das las llaves, por favor?

—Aquí tienes. —Neville se las colocó sobre la mano que tenía extendida y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio a Luna para que abriera la burbuja.

El camarero vino unos segundos después a ofrecerles un par de platillos que se oían realmente deliciosos. Pusieron la orden y se dedicaron a conversar sobre sus sueños.

Luna le comentó que muchas veces veía a su madre mientras dormía y que esos días eran justamente los que más le gustaban porque le pasaban cosas buenas, las oportunidades se le presentaban por montones y, en general, su día iba muy bien cuando soñaba con ella.

Neville era consciente que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie pero decidió que le hablaría de sus padres, de lo mucho que le gustaba que ellos aparecieran en sus sueños. Para él esos eran los únicos momentos dónde podía conversar con ellos y sentir el cariño que le darían si pudieran. También le dijo que le pasaba igual, esos días se despertaba de mejor humor y terminaba siendo un día excelente.

Llegó la comida cuando Neville dejó de hablar. Entonces se dedicaron a saborear, entre los dos, los platillos que habían elegido: un pollo con salsa de hongos y puré de papas, y una pasta de mariscos un poco picante.

Descubrieron que a ambos les gustaba mucho el picante y lo toleraban bastante bien para no estar acostumbrados. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras comían, sólo musitaron varios cumplidos para el chef y un par de cortas expresiones, asegurándose de dejar claro que todo estaba delicioso. Disfrutaron de cada bocado como si fuese el primero.

Comieron hasta quedar satisfechos y salieron de la burbuja en dirección a la recepción para pagar, necesitaban caminar un rato después de la cena que se habían echado. Se despidieron de la cajera con una sonrisa y se alejaron volviendo a pasar por el puente, Luna se detuvo al ver a una criatura que le llamó la atención:

—¿Sabías que las ardillas muggles y mágicas no son totalmente iguales? —Luna se apoyó sobre la baranda.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —A Neville le picó la curiosidad—. ¿Unas vuelan y las otras no? —murmuró riéndose.

—De hecho, hay ardillas muggles que vuelan. —Neville abrió mucho los ojos con esa afirmación—. Las del mundo mágico producen otro tipo de hormonas y esas son las que se usan en algunas pociones.

—Wow, Luna. —Neville seguía anonadado.

—Sí, mira —exclamó señalando al árbol más cercano justo cuando una ardilla voló frente a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —Neville pensó que eso era genial—. ¿Será que es una mágica?

—Te digo un secreto… —Luna arqueó los labios en una sonrisa—. Sólo están saltando, no es que de verdad sepan volar.

—Luna. —Neville estaba desilusionado.

Volteó a ver a Luna, decidido a reclamarle el engaño pero la vio sonreír y morderse los labios tan inocentemente que no pudo seguir molesto con ella. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar se acercaría a besarla pero no quería arriesgarse a no ser correspondido y se contuvo.

Enseguida le dio la espalda a su cita para olvidarse de la idea que tenía. Vio como ella se ponía frente a él para preguntarle si le había pasado algo, Neville sólo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza y, sin decir nada más, empezó a andar hacia la salida seguido de Luna, quién no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Llegaron a la valla donde se habían encontrado y Neville le ofreció acompañarla a su casa para que no se fuera sola a esa hora; ya empezaba a oscurecer y no le parecía una buena idea que ella anduviera sola por ahí. Luna aceptó gustosa y juntos caminaron hacia la cuadra por la que ella había aparecido esa tarde.

Doblaron la esquina y siguieron derecho un buen tramo. Neville sabía que ese barrio era seguro pero había mucha gente sospechosa a su alrededor. «Sólo a mí se me ocurre salir un viernes de quincena y en la noche». Quiso darse con la palma en la frente.

Llevaba unos minutos pensándolo y se atrevió a acercar su mano a la de Luna. Rozó el dorso con sus dedos, asombrándose con la suavidad de su piel, llegó lentamente hasta su palma y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Se sintió muy feliz en ese momento. «No se alejó». Neville le dio un suave apretón mientras caminaban y ella le correspondió, añadiéndole una dulce sonrisa en su dirección.

Llegaron al callejón dónde podían desaparecerse y Luna sacó su varita, observando a su alrededor giró la muñeca y ambos sintieron el jalón del hechizo llevarlos hasta la casa de los Lovegood. Se materializaron justo frente al tramo de escaleras que daba a la entrada y se quedaron un rato en silencio, con las manos aún entrelazadas.

Luna fue la primera en hablar y lo invitó a pasar a tomarse un té antes de irse. Neville no quería negarse pero le daba un poco de miedo el papá de Luna, debía aceptar que sería una mejor idea irse de ahí antes de tener que enfrentarse a Xenophilius. Con un nudo en la garganta, Neville se negó con la excusa de que tenía que ayudar a su abuela con unas cosas antes de dormir.

Ya Luna estaba en el último escalón cuando Neville declinó su oferta; la vio voltearse desconcertada pero no le dijo nada más. Él se acercó para despedirse y la tomó de la mano, se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, como en esas películas muggles que habían visto en algún momento. Parecía un sueño. Una conexión entre gris y café.

Neville, sin darse cuenta, se inclinó hacia adelante y se percató de los destellos plateados que reflejaban los ojos de Luna, tan únicos como ella misma. Esa característica tan singular lo incitó a bajar la mirada a su boca, esos labios rosados con los que había fantaseado tanto y ahora los tenía frente a él pero no lograba juntar la valentía necesaria para besarla.

Neville se acercó un poco más y Luna pudo sentir esas mariposas de las que hablaban las chicas en el colegio. Se sorprendió y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Debía aceptar que había imaginado esa situación miles de veces y, aunque fuese extraño admitirlo, deseaba que Neville no se hubiera detenido. Anhelaba besarlo.

Luna intensificó el suave agarre de sus manos con las del chico, acercándose hasta casi rozar sus labios. Tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa pero no quería alejarse. «¿Qué pasa si esto no es lo correcto?». Neville le pasó una mano por la cintura para terminar de acortar el espacio entre ellos.

Xenophilius Lovegood abrió la puerta de la entrada justo cuando sus labios se rozaron y ellos tuvieron que separarse lo más rápido posible. Cada uno terminó apoyándose contra un lado de la baranda. Tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista observando curiosamente el suelo. «Trágame tierra». Pensó Neville antes de intentar erguirse lo más que pudo y saludar al padre de su cita.

Correspondió al apretón de manos de Xenophilius teniendo que ocultar una mueca de dolor. «Quién diría que el señor Lovegood tenía tanta fuerza». Él le preguntó cómo les había ido pero no le dio tiempo de responder cuando Luna ya estaba diciéndole a su padre que él debía irse con su abuela. Se lo agradeció en silencio.

Se despidió de ambos deseándoles buenas noches y sacó la varita. Desapareció con la cabeza dándole vueltas aunque sabía que era una mala decisión, lo bueno es que igual llegó completo a su destino. No pudo evitar sentarse apenas se materializó dentro de su habitación y se tapó el rostro con las manos, estaba frustrado y muerto de vergüenza. Esa había sido la peor forma de encontrarse con el padre de su cita y justamente le había pasado a él. «Como siempre, yo y mi suerte».

Su abuela entró a su habitación luego de escuchar el sonido característico de una aparición y se sentó a su lado al verlo en ese estado. Neville no pudo evitar esconderse entre sus brazos. Lo intentó tranquilizar sobándole suavemente la espalda, era muy difícil para ella sentir a su nieto temblando de esa forma y sin saber qué le había sucedido, pero tampoco le preguntaría aún, ella entendía que debía darle un poco de tiempo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Neville pudo contarle a su abuela sobre la cita. Le habló sobre la atención que les dieron en el restaurante y todas las plantas que había en el parque. La hizo sonreír con la mención de las magnolias y la puso nerviosa cuando le dijo que se desapareció estando mareado.

Decidió no comentarle nada sobre lo que sucedió en la casa de los Lovegood. Él prefería borrar eso de su memoria. Si su abuela se dio cuenta que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, lo dejó pasar. Cuando terminó de hablar ya respiraba acompasadamente aunque el nudo en su garganta no había desaparecido del todo.

Le pidió a su abuela que lo dejara a solas porque estaba cansado y prefería irse a dormir aunque aún no fuesen ni las nueve de la noche. Como era de esperarse ella no le creyó del todo pero le hizo caso y se despidió con otro abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de desearle dulces sueños.

Neville se quedó un rato más sentado sobre la cama sin poder sacar de su mente lo que había pasado. «Casi la beso… Si no se hubiese aparecido el señor Lovegood, hubiese probado los labios de Luna». Se echó hacia atrás hasta recostarse sobre la cama y se perdió una vez más en sus pensamientos.

Quería escribirle y decirle que, aunque la noche no había terminado de la mejor manera, él había disfrutado mucho su cita. Ser directo, decirle que la quería y pedirle que volvieran a salir. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo abrazó la almohada imaginándose que era ella y se durmió pensando en la oportunidad que había tenido esa tarde.

* * *

Y esto fue el segundo capítulo, ¿ya quieren subirse por las paredes?

Si la otra semana tenía una taza de chocolate caliente, hoy me tomaré un té mientras espero sus kudos, crucios o comentarios.


	3. ¡Al fin!

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2020/2021" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 _BETA_ : Nea -bestcommenterever- Poulain.

* * *

La familia Lovegood se quedó estática bajo el marco de la puerta, la tensión crecía con los segundos que se mantenía el silencio. Xenophilius fue el primero en moverse para hacerle espacio a su hija y permitirle entrar en la casa. «¿Le pregunto ahora o espero a que ella decida contarme?».

La expresión que reflejaba el rostro de Luna se dividía entre molestia y emoción. Xenophilius estaba ansioso por saber cómo le fue a Luna en su cita pero no quería hablarle mucho por la forma en la que había terminado, o mejor dicho, por la forma en la que él los había interrumpido. Quizás debía disculparse con ella.

Luna dejó a su padre a solas con el aire frío aún entrando en la casa por la puerta completamente abierta. Se fue a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y cerró con seguro aunque era consciente que un _alohomora_ sería más que suficiente para entrar. Sólo quería evitar que él entrara hasta que ella ordenara sus ideas y esperó que su padre entendiera la indirecta.

Se sacó la chaqueta, guindándola en el perchero, y dejó el cintillo sobre el tocador. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los labios, acariciándolos con sus dedos, acordándose de lo que casi había sucedido y sintiendo débilmente las mariposas volver a volar en su estómago con el simple recuerdo.

Quería aferrarse a ese pensamiento y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre no hubiese llegado. «¿No podía abrir la puerta después de dejarme probar sus labios?». Sabía que él no tuvo la culpa pero igual estaba frustrada porque los interrumpió justo en ese momento. «¿A qué sabrán?». Debía admitir que no quería esperar para tener una segunda cita.

Se alejó del espejo y fue a abrir el segundo cajón de su escritorio, estiró la mano hasta dar con una pequeña libreta escondida al final de todos sus libros. Llegó hasta la cama dando cortos saltitos y se acostó antes de abrir el cuaderno en la primera hoja vacía. Empezó a escribir tan pronto agarró la pluma entre sus dedos.

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy fue un día interesante… Al final sí fue Neville quien me invitó a la cita._

_Acabo de regresar y aún no me lo creo._

_El restaurante estaba dentro de un parque, eso fue un detalle hermoso de su parte. Le tendré que preguntar de dónde sacó la idea y cómo consiguió el sitio pero eso será para la próxima… Si es que salimos de nuevo porque el final fue terrible._

_Allá había muchísimas plantas, incluso dentro de nuestra burbuja tenían varias macetas con flores distintas. Me gustaron mucho esas magnolias de las que Neville habló tanto, entiendo que sean las favoritas de su abuela._

_La limonada de frutos rojos… ¿Cómo no probé eso antes? Tengo que decirle a papá que la preparemos, le encantará tanto como a mí. Es mi nueva bebida favorita._

_Mientras comíamos me di cuenta que Neville tiene un tono de voz distinto cuando habla sobre plantas a cuando dice cosas sobre Hogwarts, es curioso… ¿Tendrá un tono especial para cuando habla de mí? Sería mejor preguntar primero si es que habla sobre mí con alguien._

_Admito que era un lugar bastante romántico y me sorprendí al entrar, no sabía que Neville tenía ese lado y estoy muy feliz de haberlo conocido. Los camareros y la cajera fueron sumamente considerados con nosotros._

_Y la comida, por Merlín, la comida estaba tan deliciosa como la limonada. Me pareció curioso que en serio usaran las hojas del Diente de León para las ensaladas. Una cosa más que se añade a lo que papá tiene que probar._

_Diario, el puente que teníamos que cruzar también era hermoso, las barandas eran azules de un lado y rojas del otro. Fácilmente podría ser una señal: Gryffindor y Ravenclaw… Ya estoy soñando otra vez._

_Hacía tiempo que no veía una de esas ardillas voladoras muggles, no son tan comunes en Inglaterra. Confieso que la broma que le jugué a Neville fue un poquito fea pero no me pude resistir […]_

Luna dejó de escribir cuando una corta carcajada escapó de sus labios. «Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí para contárselo a ella y reírnos juntas». El pensamiento pasó fugazmente por su mente. Sabía que la extrañaba mucho cuando le pasaban cosas que la ponían feliz. Estaba segura que no era lo mismo hablar con papá.

_[…] Sé que lo hice sentir mal y debería disculparme cuando lo vuelva a ver… O quizá le escriba antes. ¿Será que le pido que volvamos a salir? Ya veremos._

_Lo que más me gustó fue cuando caminamos tomados de la mano, quería hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo que cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los míos me sentí como una princesa cumpliendo su sueño. Y, obviamente, él es mi príncipe._

_Te contaré lo más importante y extraño de la noche. Llegamos a la casa y, aunque no se quedó a tomar el té, ¡casi nos besamos!… si no hubiese sido porque papá abrió la puerta justamente cuando nuestros labios se rozaron. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Ahora no dejo de pensar en eso: en cómo me sentí antes de que llegara el momento y preguntarme si sus labios serían suaves o no. Puede que sí lo sean. Aunque sería muy extraño besarnos._

_¿Será que llevo tanto tiempo esperándolo, anhelándolo, que me frustraré cuando suceda porque no era lo que imaginaba? Ojalá que no sea así porque sería muy triste._

_Tampoco puedo dejar de acariciarme los labios pensando que es él… Esto me dejó un poco tocada. No parezco yo misma. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es esto normal?_

_¡Ay, querido diario! ¿Qué hago con estos sentimientos? ¿Le escribo? ¿Espero?_

Luna cerró su diario con mil pensamientos volando por su mente, se levantó con la varita en alto y con un movimiento salió una liebre plateada de la punta. Ella murmuró un par de frases y la criatura dio pequeños saltos hacia la ventana para luego alejarse poco a poco de la casa. Guardó la libreta en la gaveta y se acostó nuevamente sobre la cama. Abrazó la almohada con fuerza, a la espera de una señal que le dijera que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

* * *

Luna y Neville estaban sentados sobre un mantel en medio de un parque. Cuando él supo que ella quería disculparse por lo que había hecho su padre y la forma en la que había terminado su anterior cita, enseguida le pidió que volvieran a salir. Quizás sólo era la emoción por volver a verla pero no lograba alejar su vista de su expresión maravillada con cada pequeña criatura que pasaba frente a ellos.

Luna observaba mariposas de distintos colores volar de un lado a otro, un perro negro y un gato blanco corriendo entre los árboles, también llegó a ver a la tortuga perdida de una pequeña niña.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando perdiste a Trevor mi primer día de clases? —preguntó ella volteando a ver a Neville.

—Era un sapo escurridizo —murmuró riéndose—. Y yo un poco distraído.

—Sí y siempre lo perdías. —Luna abrió la canasta de la comida—. Una noche llegó a mi habitación.

—Cuando me lo devolviste en la mañana estaba tan asustado. —Tomó uno de los sándwiches que ella le ofreció—. Lo llevé enseguida donde Hagrid cuando dijiste que le habías dado unas zanahorias.

—Tenía once años, no sabía qué comían los sapos y sólo tenía zanahorias conmigo. —Intentó excusarse antes de morder su propio emparedado.

—Ese día aprendiste algo nuevo. —Neville se rió tan bajito que Luna pensó que lo había imaginado.

—Están ricos, Neville. Te luciste con esto —dijo Luna señalando su sándwich.

—Me alegra que te gustaran. Nunca puedes quedar mal con algo tan simple —murmuró luego de terminarse el suyo.

Conversaron sobre las nuevas criaturas que había descubierto Luna y de cómo iban las prácticas de Neville con Sprout; ninguno dejó de sonreír en toda la tarde. Una pelota llegó a los pies de Neville, quien la agarró para dársela al dueño. «Que guapo es». Luna no supo por qué el pensamiento cruzó su mente al verlo interactuar con el niño que vino en busca de la pelota y, sin darse cuenta, sus labios se curvaron más hacia arriba.

Neville regresó la vista hacia ella y la imitó, ensanchando su sonrisa de igual forma. «Es realmente linda». Colocó su mano sobre la de Luna y rodeó su muñeca con los dedos, sintió el _déjà vu_ al recordar el final de su primera cita y alejó la mano sintiéndose apenado.

Luna tuvo la misma sensación y supo lo que él había pensado así que decidió repetir lo que él había hecho segundos antes. Ahora era ella la que tenía su mano sobre la de él y le había rodeado la muñeca con sus dedos. Quería mostrarle que todo estaba bien al verlo fijamente a los ojos pero eso lo puso más nervioso, aunque igual no pudo alejar la mirada de sus orbes grises.

Esta vez ella no esperó a que Neville se acercara, Luna fue la que acortó la distancia y le dio un corto beso, esperando una señal que le dijera que él no se negaría. Neville, un poco sorprendido, le colocó una mano en la barbilla mientras ladeaba el rostro e intensificaba el beso entusiasmado.

Se separaron unos segundos después con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin cortar la conexión entre sus ojos. Neville vio como Luna se llevó una mano a sus labios y los rozó suavemente, se volvió a acercar y movió la mano de su barbilla a su nuca, presionando débilmente. En ese momento no supo qué lo incitó a hacer eso pero no se alejó hasta que sintió la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Ambos respiraban erráticamente, nerviosos y ansiosos al darse cuenta que su primer beso no había ido tan mal, concientizando que habían hecho lo que llevaban tanto tiempo imaginando y se había sentido igual que en sus sueños.

«¿Qué acaba de pasar?». Neville boqueaba intentando decir algo pero no podía. «De verdad nos besamos».

Luna tenía mil cosas dando vueltas por su mente. «Fue tal cual como lo pensé». Estaba segura que, al menos ella, lo había disfrutado. «¿A él le habrá gustado?».

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Neville logró desatar el nudo en su garganta y le dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando poder besarla. Luna le susurró que ella se sentía igual. Ambos extendieron una mano hacia la canasta porque necesitaban algo para tomar, sus manos se rozaron por un instante y no pudieron reprimir la risa que escapó de sus gargantas, aligerando rápidamente la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

* * *

En una habitación del tercer piso de Grimmauld Place se respiraba nerviosismo. Neville no dejaba de caminar de lado a lado con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo entre las manos y ya empezaba a marear a sus amigos. Harry tuvo que levantarse a detenerlo y hacerlo respirar pausadamente, sin estar seguro de en qué momento había dejado de hacerlo.

Ron abrió la puerta de la habitación cuando escucharon a Ginny decirles que ya tenían que bajar. Los tres amigos fueron hasta la cocina dedicándose miradas de complicidad y, al entrar, se sentaron en las sillas que estaban vacías.

Neville no podía quedarse quieto. Sacudía rápidamente una pierna haciendo temblar débilmente la mesa. Metía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón cada diez minutos, asegurándose de que la cajita seguía ahí, esperando el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan.

Entre todos sirvieron la comida y la limonada que había preparado Luna. Desde aquel día, hace cinco años, no podían hacer que ella dejara de traer la dichosa bebida a cada reunión. Varias conversaciones se mezclaban mientras comían y el ambiente se había vuelto más entretenido. Luna comenzó a prestarle menos atención a su novio al debatir con Ginny sobre una raza de dragones que había descubierto hace poco con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Neville se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando dejó de hablar con Harry; se acordó de la última cita que había tenido con Luna. Celebraban sus cinco años de relación y habían quedado, de nuevo, en aquel restaurante dentro del parque:

_—¿Alguna vez te conté que yo pensé que alguien me estaba jugando una broma cuando me llegó la primera carta? —preguntó Luna sirviéndose otro pedazo de la tarta de manzana que habían pedido de postre._

_—Y yo nunca te dije que fueron los chicos los que me ayudaron a juntar la valentía para invitarte. —Neville aprovechó para estirar una mano hasta su rostro y limpiarle una migaja a un lado de sus labios._

_—Luego de mi padre y tú, —Luna tomó su mano entre las de ella—, ellos son lo más importante que tengo en la vida._

_—Te entiendo, no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ellos. —Neville debía aceptar que los chicos eran parte de la razón por la que ellos estaban ahí ese día._

_—Lo quiero compartir todo con ellos. —Luna nunca llegó a pensar que esa frase le daría una idea a su novio._

Neville salió de sus pensamientos y volteó el rostro hacia Luna mientras observaba cómo se acercaba a la mesa con la bandeja del postre, traía la mejor torta de limón que él había probado en la vida. Ella estaba de pie a su lado y supo que no conseguiría un mejor momento. Le dedicó una mirada decidida a sus amigos y echó la silla hacia atrás, arrodillándose al lado de Luna.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa cuando lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, casi como un largo suspiro. Giró el cuerpo hasta quedar frente a Neville y no lo dejó ni hablar, se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Sí! Obvio que quiero —exclamó sin soltarlo.

Neville se había quedado pasmado pero la emoción pudo con él y le correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad, separándose unos segundos después con el brillante anillo entre el índice y el pulgar derecho. Luna extendió su mano izquierda, temblando ligeramente en el aire, y vio cómo su novio, ahora prometido, le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular.

Luna sentía las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. La felicidad le llenaba el corazón y no podía dejar de observar a Neville a los ojos hasta que él se movió para poner una mano en su barbilla y atraerla para besarla. Fue un beso corto y salado, las lágrimas de ambos mezclándose al llegar a sus labios. La pareja seguía arrodillada, rodeados de aplausos y suaves murmullos de sus amigos.

«Estamos todos juntos…, justo como ella quería». Neville estaba orgulloso y se sentía el hombre más feliz en la faz de la Tierra.

«¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido hacerlo así?». Luna no dejaba de sonreír. Sabía que ese día quedaría grabado en su memoria por siempre.

* * *

¡Se acabó! (Aunque no quisiera que se acabase)

Terminó siendo una historia con muchos tropos, un tanto slowburn y, ciertamente, Luna y Neville son un poco tontos.

Ya que está terminada, me comeré una galleta mientras espero sus kudos, crucios o comentarios...


End file.
